Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Mossstar (Q) ~ For Approval I hate this in so many ways. Ugh. And Mossstar is one of those messy calicos, if you know what I mean. XD I figured I get off my lazy and make something. So, yeah, comments? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No cursing, Moss. Anyways, I approve it :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Lolz sorry xD I was mad cause I was trying by o blur or smudge the lineart XD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Shade the eyes.Silverstar 01:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Neoptolemus (Rogue Kit) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh!!!! *dies of cuteness* So... *gasps* adorable!!! [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Define shading! ^.^Silverstar 01:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :) Hurricanestar (Le) ~ For Approval Well, it ain't the best, but how does she look? (My Dodge tool and Burn tool lok weird when i use them...)Silverstar 01:37, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Blur shading and add a light source :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll fix it later, my computer's making it look really wierd. xDSilverstar 02:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Silversnow (Q) ~ For Approval Getting use to this! ^.^Silverstar 02:04, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I approve :) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else? :DSilverstar 00:26, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Le approved. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/2/21/Randomness_is_Random.png[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) South Korea His hanbok fails DX My halmone would say it is a disgrace. :P Any comments? ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Awwww! Difine shading! <3Silverstar 02:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 02:13, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I approve! :) Silverstar 02:14, October 10, 2012 (UTC) China (Deputy) - For Approval Silver, I don't think the Chinese wear red uniforms to fight.... They wear a greenish-gray uniform. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 23:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Please Comment. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Defeind the Jacket's shaidng. =)Silverstar 01:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt (MC) - For Approval .....Yeah. Here's Featherpelt. :) Comments? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the white and the gray. ⒸloudⒹash 22:15, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Remove the waste between the tail and hind leg. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/2/21/Randomness_is_Random.png[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur da stripes!Silverstar 00:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups^ ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Remove the blue from the shine and whites of the eyes :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadow (R) for Approval So, I was just cruising a- I'll just post the image now. Can't really tell if I got something wrong because my screen is kinda messed up. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) More light shading on the face, chest, body, and back leg that is facing us :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Blur Shading.22:26, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Featherstar (L) ~ For Approval http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Difine shading! ^.^Silverstar 22:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I approve. :)17:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Amazonia (KP) ~ For Approval http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Pretty, I approve! :)Silverstar 22:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Rogue Kit (Long) ~ For Approval http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! =) Upload the tom one?Silverstar 22:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) This is the tom one XD http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, srry, i saw the stuff on the end of the eyes, which is usualy used for she-cats. XD Upload she-kit?Silverstar 22:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I have to wait for more approvals :) But I will soon. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet (K) ~ For Approval Made her outta the blue. XDSilverstar 23:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) A little more shading :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hm.... Define shading. (I dunno if this is what Icy meant. XD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC)